


Midnight Angel

by Angélica (Apailana)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angst, Fallen Angels, M/M, Plov Christmas Exchange, plov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apailana/pseuds/Ang%C3%A9lica
Summary: Gift for the PLOV Christmas Exchange Event.Writen by Angelica  [The_Silent_Doll (Wattpad)/NyaO.C.love (FFNET)]And translated by Apailana





	Midnight Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DomesticProwess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticProwess/gifts).



> This is a work written by my friend, Angelica.
> 
> Please check her amazing work at The_Silent_Doll on Wattpad and NyaO.C.love on FFNET.

**MIDNIGHT ANGEL**

* * *

 

The Guardian Angels protect the souls, from the day of their birth until the day of their death. Day and night, they remain awake waiting for the moment of the death. When the soul leaves the mortal body of their protegees, the angel will guide them until the moment of his judgment.

 

In hindsight it is a simple job, but one of the most difficult to carry on. Angels who watch in silence expectantly, in the most intimate way, the fear, the joy, the sadness and the dreams of the human souls in their charge. Without being able to be part of what they contemplate day by day.

 

—Viktor!! —the death of a human was nothing new for an angel like Yuri— Viktor! —but for the first time since his creation he felt the panic and the pain of a loss— Viktor... please!!

 

* * *

 

**December 24th, 2017. St. Petersburg, Russia.**

 

Viktor had woken up that morning with the intention of go out to clear his mind skating in the frozen waters of a lake a few miles from his home.

 

After getting ready, he left in the direction of the place. When he arrived, he did not wait any longer, he put on the skates and started skating on the ice.

 

The lake was completely empty, it was 9:00 am at the most, so the cold must have scared away the rest of the people. That pleased the albino because the solitude allowed him to meditate with tranquility.

 

But suddenly, when the blue-eyed was sliding with the graceful agility characteristic of his performances, the ice snapped, dragging him beneath the surface. Soon the desperation to go out to breathe took hold of him, however every attempt he made to come to the surface was useless. When his eyesight began to cloud and his body stopped responding, he understood that this was his end.

 

—Viktor!! —a youthful voice seemed to call him from afar— Viktor! —the numbness in his body began to disappear, giving way to the unbearable cold that enveloped him— Viktor!! Please! —That desperate call made the man open his eyes.

 

—Ah? ...—Dazed and with cold, the albino struggled to focus his eyes on the one in front of him.

 

—Viktor? —kneeling at his side, looking at him from the front, was a young man with beautiful, piercing green eyes— You okay? —His blond hair was draining and the strange clothes he was wearing were soaked too.

 

An attack of cough caused by the sudden breath of air in the lungs of the blue-eyed one forced him to sit down, only to realize that he was on the shore of the lake— What happ...? —confused, he looked around him trying to understand what had happened— Who ... Who are you? —Finally, Viktor's gaze stopped at the angelic face of the boy beside him.

 

—Are you okay? —he interrupted, without answering the question.

 

—Yes ... I … —the man tried to speak, but the presence of the blond intrigued him too much— Do we know each other? 

 

The youngest let out a sigh of relief— I suppose... something like that —in that moment he stood up, holding out his hand to the blue-eyed man.

 

Viktor looked carefully at the clothes that the green-eyed one wore: a full outfit in white and silver colors, with what looked like a feathered ornament on the shoulders. He wore no shoes and the strangeness of the outfit in general attracted attention.

 

The older accepted immediately the help and even with the skates he managed to stand up— How did you get me out of there by yourself? —he asked surprised by the height difference between both of them.

 

—It was not easy —the blond answered shaking at the mercy of the cold— Fuck! —the boy hugged himself looking for warm —so this is what is called "to be cold" —he muttered to himself.

 

—Anyway, I appreciate it. You saved my life —the albino also trembled with the wet clothes on his skin —We should go dry quickly or we will get sick.

 

—I suppose so —commented the green-eyed with obviousness.

 

Confused, but without asking anything, the albino followed him closely until they reached the vehicle. Both entered quickly looking for protection against the weather, and the older turned on the heating.

 

When the car began to warm the child let out a sigh of relief snuggling against the seat— What's wrong? —He asked when he felt Viktor's gaze fixed on him.

 

—I do not want to be rude, but I still do not know who you are —the albino seemed to be very curious about that strange young man.

 

The green-eyed man remained silent for a few minutes, thinking carefully about the words he was about to say—. My name is Yuri and I am ... or was your guardian angel —when he finished saying it, Yuri simply thought how stupid all that had sounded. . But deep down he had no reason to lie to him.

 

—Ok… —After a long pause of uncomfortable silence the albino spoke with insecurity.

 

—I know it sounds stupid, but I promise it's the truth —the blond excused himself.

 

The blue-eyed man looked slowly at him without really knowing how to react— So ... do you need me to take you somewhere?

 

—You're not believing me a single word, right? —Yuri raised an eyebrow, while the blue-eyed shrugged— Whatever. I just want to dry off and change my clothes —he commented with frustration.

 

Despite the strange situation Viktor felt some confidence in the blond, so without thinking too much he put the car in gear and took him home.

 

Getting out of the heated car was a bit uncomfortable for both of them, but Yuri had to admit that feeling cold was a pretty interesting sensation.

 

—If you want, you can take a shower —the albino smiled, and he went for a couple of towels— The bathroom is there —he pointed, asking the other to follow him.

 

Yuri simply nodded in silence as he followed the man— Thank you —when the older handed a towel to him the blonde did not wait for many more indications and went into the bathroom. After all, he already knew the place and was eager to take a bath, with all that that implied.

 

—You took your time, —joked Viktor, when he saw the bathroom door open after almost an hour.

 

—Take a shower is amazing! —replied the teenager leaving the bathroom wrapped in a towel, He would have spent an eternity in there if he could. The albino was already completely dry and changed— By the way my clothes are still wet —Yuri showed the strange clothes he was holding in his hand to the man and then headed towards the main room.

 

Viktor had set out to follow him, but the strange outfit caught his attention—. Who the hell are you? —he asked, stepping abruptly into the room where the younger one was with the wet clothes in his hands— Is this a skating suit? With real diamonds?! 

 

The green-eyed one was in the bed finishing drying his golden hair— I told you who I am —he answered rolling his eyes— It's not a skating suit and the diamonds are in fact real —naturally Yuri opened the drawer to take out the hair dryer.

 

The albino watched him silently trying to understand what was happening—. Are you going to look at me all day or are you going to give me something to wear? —The youngest boy snapped, finishing drying his hair—. Viktor? —Yuri unexpectedly got up and walked to the closet with a certain air of annoyance.

 

—I do not think any of my clothes are going to fit you —Viktor placed the wet suit on the bed, still not understanding that at all.

 

—Maybe your Juniors uniforms will suit me —the blonde rummaged in the back of the closet to take out the old forgotten outfit— Your too-tight boxers will surely not be too loose on me —he informed while rummaging through the drawers.

  
  
  


—How did you know that that uniform was there? —The blue-eyed man could not understand what was happening and the idea of Yuri telling the truth was more and more palpable.

 

—I know you do not believe me with all this business of being an angel, but it's true —suddenly and without warning the green-haired man untied the towel that covered him leaving it to fall to the ground.

 

—And ... Yuri! —The thin, beautiful body of the teenager caused the albino's cheeks to turn a deep red, as he struggled to take his eyes off that well-formed ass.

 

Yuri was still finishing putting on the boxer when he felt the older man's eyes on him— V ... Viktor, idiot! —he yelled, throwing a nearby pillow at him, while the blush rose to his face —Stop looking at me like that !! —hastily the green-haired one put on the pants and the jacket to cover himself.

 

—You were the one who undressed in front of me !! —the older defended himself dodging the pillow attack.

 

—I did not think you would react like that! —he growled, arranging his clothes.

 

—What did you expect? You're really cute, —the blue-eyed muttered, trying to excuse himself.

 

—Cute? —Yuri's cheeks blushed even more when Viktor called him that, but Yuri ducked his face to hide it—. You're a fool, —he murmured as he left the room.

 

—Hey! Sorry. Now... where are you going? —Nikiforov came out behind him.

 

—I do not like your clothes, your shirts do not even fit me —the blond mumbled. Although he was wearing Viktor's junior uniform, it was still relatively large, since the older was already taller than him even at that time.

 

The blue-eyed thought a few seconds then smiled—. It's almost midday and I still have not had breakfast. Let's go eat and then get you some clothes —Yuri looked at him carefully, was he offering to buy him clothes?— What do you say? —reaffirmed the man.   
  
Yuri did not refuse the proposal, so in a short time they were both in one of the shopping centers that Viktor liked the most.   
  
—I'm starving, so let's go eat first —the older man smiled— What do you want to eat? 

 

—I think I'm also hungry —the green-eyed kid grabbed his belly feeling a strange emptiness— Piroshkis!!! —he answered immediately— I've always wanted to eat them.

 

The blue-eyed took care of taking the boy to the restaurant where he said they had the best Piroshki. During the breakfast they did not spoke much, Yuri was dedicated to finish with all the plates of food with which Viktor spoiled him.

 

—There are many clothing stores here, so why do not you look a bit and choose what you want? —Viktor proposed with magnificence.

 

—Can I really choose what I want? —the blond asked, trying to contain his enthusiasm.

 

—Only do not get too excited —the albino smiled.

 

It was not like Viktor was trying to impress the teenager, but he was willing to play the "angel" game. What else could he do after the blond had saved his life that morning?

 

Although Viktor had authorized the green—eyed one to choose what he wanted, he did not expect to spend most of the afternoon going from store to store. It was not that the teenager had bought too many things, just enough to feel comfortable, but he had spent a lot of time deciding what he was going to buy.

 

—Yuri, I do not want to interrupt you, but it's already 4:30 pm —the albino commented, taking the green-eyed affectionately by the shoulders.

 

While walking through the stores, Viktor and Yuri had been chatting, most of the talk had been based on the life of the blue-eyed, his childhood memories and skating competitions. So by the evening, Viktor already felt affection for the blond.

 

—What? —murmured the blond with fear— What time is it? —He asked with some nervousness

 

—It's 4:30 —repeated Viktor confused— Is something wrong? 

 

Yuri remained silent for a couple of seconds while his anxiety was filling his chest— I see... —he spoke as if trying to calm himself down— I regretted having spent so much time in this —he said it more as if he was apologizing to himself.

 

—No problem, —the albino pardoned, although he was not sure if the apology was addressed to him—. Talking with you is amazing. —He smiled trying to make the child feel better.

 

Yuri simply smiled at him trying not to worry him too much—. Hey, what do you think about go to skate? —the green-eyed proposed.

 

—Ice skating? You know how to do it? —the albino looked intrigued by the boy.

 

—I've never tried it, but I remember all your skating lessons perfectly, —the teenager confided.

 

—Of course, because you are the angel that sees everything —Viktor joked trying to tease the blond; to which Yuri simply rolled his eyes in annoyance.

 

As proposed, they went to a skating rink near the man's home. Not without first going for more Piroshki for the road.

 

—Come here! I promise not to let you fall —the blue-eyed smiled without entering to the ice rink.

 

—Stop mocking, you idiot! —Yuri growled, trying to get into the ice without falling.

 

—Wow are you okay? —While the teenager was trying to start moving, he slipped abruptly falling backwards— Do you need a hand? —The albino was placed next to the child— Stand on your knees and ...

 

—Use the tip of the skate to support you —interrupted Yuri, getting up off the ground.

 

—Of course you can tell you remember the lessons —when the boy was standing the albino looked to take his hand.

 

—What I remember them does not mean I can do it, you silly! —Despite his pride, Yuri accepted Viktor to take his hand, to help him skate.

 

—To be an angel you are quite aggressive —holding firmly the hands of the younger, Nikiforov helped him to lean on him.

 

—Now you think I'm an angel? —Yuri snapped with a grimace of annoyance.

 

Although at the beginning the teenager had a hard time moving on the ice, with the passage of time he managed to keep up with the albino.

 

After a few hours of skating Yuri finally achieved a few skating pirouettes, which he had learned from the blue-eyed hand.

 

—Heeeey... Mr. Nikiforov —while the time passed the rink was emptying and even the curious looks of intrigue were leaving one by one— Mr. Nikiforov! —from the edge of the rink, one of the attendants was calling the skater— I ... I'm afraid you have to leave. We are about to close —said the girl timidly.

 

—Wow long ago that I did not have so many hours skating for pleasure —Viktor confided to the green-eyed while they left the rink.

 

—I thought you always loved skating —when leaving the ice Yuri realized how really tired he was after hours of skating.

 

—I love it, it's just that sometimes I concentrate so much on the competition... that I forget to enjoy it —the blue-eyed man sighed with regret as they headed to the exit.

 

Yuri was about to say something to cheer up the older, when a chill ran through him when he saw that the sun had gone down—. What time is it? —He asked uncomfortably.

 

—The rink is about to close so it should be around 8:00 pm —Viktor replied, looking for the car keys in his pocket—You need me to take you home? —he asked incredulously.

 

—So you still do not believe me —the blond smiled weakly trying to hide his uneasiness.

 

When they got to the car, Yuri looked a little distant—. Then we'll go to my house, I suppose, —said the albino, trying to break the strange tension that had formed. However, the green-eyed did not do more than nod with his head.

 

On the way they both remained silent, although Viktor was not sure if it was because the blond was tired or if there was something else bothering him.

 

—If you want, you can spend the night here —the blue-eyed was not the type of person to take boys or girls to his home, so he was not sure how to offer Yuri accommodation without making it sound like a hint.

 

—Tomorrow is your birthday, isn't it? —without paying too much attention to the kind invitation, the teenager snuggled on the sofa.

 

—That's right, but it's not like I have any plans. —Viktor took a seat right next to the boy.

 

—Celebrate Christmas or your birthday has never been your thing —the melancholy in Yuri's voice, caused chills to the older.

 

—Yuri —with certain insecurity the blue-eyed dared to touch the shoulder of the teenager weakly— I truly believe you. I am convinced that you are an angel turned human —he continued, trying to explain himself— Could I ask you some things? 

 

Yuri gave him a look of disbelief and then stretched out on the couch—. You can do it.

 

The blue-eyed laugh nervously, while trying to think of some question— what is the work of angels like you do?

 

—Easy. Follow you until you die and take your soul to his judgment —answered the green-eyed with simplicity.

 

—It does not sound like something very nice —the man smiled. To which Yuri shrugged— How did you suddenly become human?

 

The blond stopped for a few seconds to think about his answer—. I made a request for humanity a couple of months ago, —he joked sarcastically.

 

—Of course, how did I not think about that? —They both laughed weakly after that—. If you've spent all of your life observing me, why stay here now that you're human? 

 

Yuri smiled faintly as he replied,— I have not been all my life observing you ... I have observed you all of YOUR life, do not think yourself that important. I was created too long ago, you have not been the only human of which I have commissioned.

 

Viktor thought carefully about the answer he had received—. And then why did you stay? —He repeated.

 

The blond sighed heavily— And why would I leave? You're the only person I know right now.

 

—Don't you get curious to meet other people? Someone much more interesting than me —insisted the albino.

 

—What could be more interesting than the five-time ice skating champion —Yuri answered him with another question.

 

—I really do not believe that I have done something important with my life. Just look at me, devoted entirely to skating with only Makkachin waiting for me at home, with so much money to spend it in a "year-end camp for dogs" just because I have nothing else to spend it on —suddenly Viktor clenched his teeth in frustration.

 

—The "L" words —Yuri murmured calling the man's attention —what do you mean when you talk about doing something with your life? 

 

—Yes… —admitted Viktor confused. His heart beat hard as he considered again the possibility that all of this was real. How could that guy have known about the “L” words instead?

 

—Do you believe me now? —smiled the green-eyed with an air of triumph.

 

—A part of me really does it —the albino confessed.

 

—It's almost 10:00 pm, isn’t it? —Yuri sighed with a trembling voice.

 

—Possibly. Why ...? —Before the blue-eyed could finish, he felt the blond's lips against his.

 

Yuri separated from him almost immediately, it was a simple and shy kiss—. Sorry. I was dying to do that, —he said between his teeth, hiding his face in his hands—. V ... Viktor? —Without saying a word, the blue-eyed man hugged him tightly.

 

The blond remained static when he felt Viktor's hands gently caressing his face and he did not refuse when the other’s lips touched his. Immediately what had started just with a gentle touch, became a desperate and wishful kiss, the blue-eyed invade Yuri's mouth with his tongue, entangled it with the opposite one, causing agitation on the teenager’s body.

 

—Let's go to the room —in the middle of the passionate kiss, Viktor stopped to take the blond boy to the room, where they quickly got rid of their clothes, wishing to have contact again— lay down —he whispered on the boy's ear.

 

Yuri's entire body trembled with a mixture of desire and fear as he placed his back on the bed, desperately craving for the albino's touch. He knew very well that Viktor was no longer a virgin, so he was confident that Viktor would not hurt him despite being his first time.

 

—Ahh! —As soon as he had the chance, Viktor placed himself between the blonde's white legs, simply to kiss his lips again, placing himself on top of him; guiding his kisses and his sensual bites from the slender body of the teenager to his chest, where he stopped to lick and bit the sensitive pink nipples of the boy, returning occasionally to devour his lips.

 

—Oh ... ah ... ah —the blue-eyed’s lips marking his neck and the caresses dealted on his thin legs were driving Yuri crazy, he could barely deal with all those strange and intense sensations he was experiencing— Ngh! Ah ... —Soon the need to please his desires turned uncontrollable, leading the teenager to put his hands on his member, stroking it in search of a satisfaction of his excitement.

 

Without warning Viktor held his hands, forcing him to stop—. Wait Yuri, that's my job. —He grinned lasciviously; kissing once more the sensual lips that begged him for more; the younger clutched his hands to the sheets under his body, trying to control his impulses.

 

—Ah! —the albino took a moment before touching the intimacy of the child for the first time and when he did it, the other twisted with pleasure in the bed— Ngh ... ah ... ahhh … —the hands of Viktor caressing from top to bottom of Yuri’s member  made  loud moans escape of his lips.

 

Yuri's body gave a small leap when the man ventured his hands to his virginal entrance— Ahh ... Ngh! —the fingers of the albino doing in circles on his tight hole caused the blond to bite his lips with lust.

 

After a while Viktor finally took a couple of fingers to his mouth, to lick them until they were wet and could lubricate the anxious body of the teenager. When the first finger entered in his entrance, Yuri put his hand over his mouth to stifle a scream.

 

—Don't do that —with his free hand the albino took the other’s hand from the green-eyed’s mouth — Let me listen to you —He whispered in his ear.

 

—Ah! ... Ah ... ngh ... ah —it was not long before the blue-eyed introduced the second finger in the body of the boy, who received it much more easily than the first— You'll make me cum —he gasped as he felt the increasing pressure on his member, caused by the constant stimulation.

 

—Not yet —Viktor took both fingers out of the already dilated entrance of the child and gave him a few seconds to calm down enough to continue.

 

Once Yuri's body moved away from that feelings, the albino positioned his erect member between his buttocks. Viktor could hardly believe that his cock had become that hard just by looking at the erotic expressions of pleasure on the blond's face.

 

—Agh ..! —Although his entrance was dilated, the abrupt entry of the albino's cock into his body made him shudder in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

 

—Just relax … —Viktor remained static with the length of his member inside the minor—. Relax your body —the green-eyed had his teeth clenched, so the albino began to kiss his neck trying to calm him— My angel —he whispered in his ear, as he felt the tension of the adolescent's body diminish.

 

Quickly Viktor began to take pace and speed in the thrusts against the slim body of the blonde— Ahh .... ah ... ngh! ... Ahhh … —Yuri's moans became more and more loud and lewd, at the same time he tangled his legs on the older man's hips.

 

—Ahh! —Viktor knew immediately that he had found Yuri's pleasure point when the minor suddenly arched his back.

 

—Oh ... ahhh ... V ... Viktor! —A few thrusts in the blond's prostate made him cum, staining his belly with semen.

 

—Ngh ... ahh! ... ah … —despite having had his orgasm, the excitement did not leave Yuri, since Viktor continued to ram his body in him without mercy, repeatedly hitting that sweet spot inside himself.

 

—Ahh ... oh ... ngh !!! Ah! —After a few minutes in that way, the blond felt that again he was approaching to the climax— Ah! ... ahh ... oh .... ahh! —Viktor felt the body of the teenager contract in a second orgasm, which led him to his own climax; unloading his semen inside the boy's body.

 

After finishing, the blue-eyed one fell exhausted in the bed, right next to the body of the blond— You okay? —he asked while struggling to normalize his breathing.

 

Yuri nodded weakly, feeling his body relax completely—. It's almost midnight, —he muttered once the calm had settled between them—. I want to sleep in your arms, —the blond approached to the albino even more, trying to snuggle up against him—. Even if it's only once…

 

Before Viktor surrounded the boy with his arms he stopped to look at him carefully— "Only once"? —he asked confused—. What are you talking about? —The teenager turned his gaze without answering—. Are you leaving? What happens? —he insisted.

 

Finally Yuri clenched his teeth in a failed attempt to contain his tears—. I'm sorry, —he sobbed, lowering his face.

 

The man placed his hand on the pale cheek of the green-eyed boy— What is the matter? 

 

—I made a mistake —Yuri's tears rolled down his cheeks until they fell into Viktor's chest— I now have to pay the consequence...

 

—I do not understand. What did you do? —The blue-eyed gently held the child's face in search of explanations.

 

—I could not watch you die —sobbed between teeth, wishing to hide his face from the albino's confused look —I broke the rules to save your life ... now I'm going to ...— the words formed a lump in his throat— I just want to sleep ... it's the only chance I have to do it —he said, trying to calm down.

 

—No ... —though the blond had not said too much, that had been more than enough for the older to understand what was happening— There must be something that… —while Viktor tried to speak, the green-eyed put a finger on his lips .

 

—There is nothing to do, what is done is done —he said bitterly—. Please, let me fall asleep, I have never done it, but I have always wanted to do it on the arms of the person I love the most —he smiled trying to calm the man down.

 

Viktor clenched his teeth hard with frustration in his chest. He could not fully understand what was happening, but what he was sure of was that he did not want to lose Yuri.

 

—Please, it's almost midnight, —Yuri pleaded, seeking refuge in the albino's arms.

 

Impotent by the situation Viktor embraced the blond, cuddling him against his chest.

 

—I do not regret what happened —the green-eyed began to settle into the older man's arms—. A day by your side is millions of times better than a damn eternity in solitude. —Yuri fixed his gaze on the man's blue eyes—. Thank you. —He smiled, giving him a sweet kiss on the chin.

 

Then Viktor kissed Yuri's forehead with tenderness and pain, letting him rest on his chest. "The L words," he thought, as fatigue gripped his senses. Without any other option, he will keep in the depths of his memory the feeling of having Yuri in his arms, and he let sleep overcome him.


End file.
